User talk:Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy
This is my talk page! Ask me any questions. If i am not here! feel free to ask one of the other admin. Waddle on and Happy editing Tyger I think Tyger has accidentally blocked himself! He has the blocked tag beside his name. In the logs, though it doesn't show up. I'll ask Sadie if I see her in chat. Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Favicon Hey Pink, 2 things. Can I be a Bereaucrat and I've updated the favicon to a penguin. Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 06:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Important Hey Pink, I have changed my user groups to Sysop and Chatmoderator, like Tyger. I have also removed CocoYoYo from the List of Administrators as he is banned. Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 06:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pink! I changed our name colours! Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 06:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey! I was wondering if I could be a bureaucrat. I know it is a big position and you are the only one but I figured I would ask anyway. I would like to be one because I have a few improvements that I would like to make to the wiki. I also need to tamper a bit with the rights and that would require bureaucracy. It is your choice, Thanks anyway! --'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page (Click Here) 15:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Please can I also be a Bereaucrat? I also need to do a few things... Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 04:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that some of our Admins (Coco and Tyger) are currently blocked. Should you demote them until they are unblocked? Its your decision anyway, but thanks, Please can I be an admin? Thanks! Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 03:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Sorry! Hadn't looked at request page! Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 03:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rollback, please. :( 20:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Rosycuddles34 Hey, it's Ben. I know Rosycuddles34 in person and I think she would prefer to be Rollback. Thanks, --BenAdventureBear (talk) *Squeak* What in the world of CP was that? 14:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) If the others don't end up being admins, can I please be one again? I really want to be an admin on at least one wiki. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 (my sig isn't working) Tyger and Bran are both admins, and neither of them have 15 edits. I wasn't allowed to be one till I had enough edits, so I think this is a bit unfair. Please do something about it, possibly demoting them and promoting me. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 Hey can I be a CM FuriFuriMAN13 Can I be an admin? I was, and we only have one. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 : I agree- he should be Admin again, shouldn't he? I think we should promote him. BenAdventureBear (talk) *Squeak* What in the world of CP was that? 04:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Pink, can you change my name in the Rollback section to StevenGerrard? Thanks! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 20:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Carwyn hasn't edited for ages. A good Admin needs to be active. I think he should be demoted to Rollback. BenAdventureBear (talk) *Squeak* What in the world of CP was that? 10:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Please may I become a chat mod Moshi Monsters Wiki - Mickyfickie - My Talk 18:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Pink- We need to demote Carwyn. He's inactive. BenAdventureBear (talk) *Squeak* What in the world of CP was that? 07:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Not necessarily. He's active but he's just not editing. Sefelic 3D My Talk! 18:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :: How do you explain this? BenAdventureBear (talk) *Squeak* What in the world of CP was that? 06:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: He logged in on the 29th (yesterday) so he is still active! Sefelic 3D My Talk! 18:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Bran Admin Bran doesn't quite have enough edits to be an admin, but he is one. I think this is highly unfair, as I was not allowed to be one until I had fifteen edits. Please demote him. StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 20:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yay! :'D Thanks for demoting me :D .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Nope, no sarcasm! .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Steven Steven. He wants to be forgiven. Look on my MM Wiki talk. He says if he says a thing about being an Admin block him for infinate. He needs a chance. Bureaucrat BenAdventureBear My Talk Page 06:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC)